Bolt 2 The Movie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: It has been over a year since Penny quit the show and Bolt, Mittens and Rhino have settled into a life peace and simplicity. Until one day a mysterious young stranger appears claiming to be Penny's long lost brother and Penny's former weasel of an agent captures Bolt, Mittens and Rhino. Now the two siblings must work together to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt 2**

**Chapter 1**

The loud clicking and clapping sounds of high heels hitting the hard floor echo throughout a long hallway as the owner of said shoes proceeds down it to an unknown destination. The owner of said heels was a woman named Mindy Parker, from the TV network. In her navy blue business suit and long skirt she looked very professional and judging by the look on her face she did not seem happy.

She entered a room where a dark haired man with a lean body, known by as colleagues as the Director of the Bolt TV show was rifling through papers frantically.

"They couldn't see the beauty. No imaginations. They'd rather have the _real deal_," he muttered to himself. Mindy cleared her throat to get his attention and while he did give her a glance he still resumed packing his papers into a briefcase.

"So…. _This _how you spend your afternoon's lately, huh?" Mindy asked him with a raised eyebrow. "After the show lost its entire audience I'd expected you'd come up with something… oh I don't know… _better?"_

"It could have so perfect… a masterpiece!" The Director continued to mutter.

"Need I remind you that your precious show only got this way because of your little 'alien invasion' idea, not to mention Penny and her dog quitting." Mindy added.

Half-mad the Director scoffed a bit. "Penny and Bolt? This is all _their_ fault! And I swear when I find them they are going to pay!" he vowed angrily.

"Don't worked up again tough guy, the janitor just mopped the floor." Mindy told him.

The Director seemed to calm himself down a bit. "Ok then, Mindy from the Network. What do you want now? Come over to gloat, to point out my failures?"

"As fun as it is… which I already did just FYI, I actually came because I have a… proposal for you." Mindy said. "And I have a feeling it could be right up your alley."

"Yeah? And what's that?" The Director questioned.

"I believe we can get the Bolt show back on the air and regain its fans and high ratings…" Mindy began to say which also began to interest the Director greatly. "But first you must do one thing first."

"One thing?" The Director echoed.

Mindy nodded. "Yes. Just one little thing…"

The Director raised a brow. "And that is…"

Mindy tossed three pictures of Bolt, Mittens and Rhino onto the table in front of the Director. He stares at them.

"See Bolt and these two other animals?" Mindy asked. "Bring them back here, alive… and some friends of mine we'll take it from there. Got it? Good."

As Mindy began to leave, the Director spoke up again. "But uh… how I'm I supposed to 'bring them back here', especially since I don't even know where they are?"

Mindy opened the door and gives the Director a stern and steely glare. "I don't know, use your imagination! Just get them back here or it's your job!" she told them. "Oh, and there in the country side so you can start there just bring them back!"

Mindy slammed the door shut as she left the room, leaving the Director alone with the three pictures of Bolt and his friends. He thought long and hard about what he was going to do then an evil smile slowly started to appear on his face when he finally gains an idea.

He chuckled evilly and dramatically. "I know just what to do!" he declared. "Yes! That mutt won't even know what hit him!"

The Director's dramatic laughter continued and could be heard even from outside the room and down the hallway. which Mindy was walking down at the time.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued walking. "Drama queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mindy was right. Penny, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino were indeed living in a rural area enjoying a more peaceful life without all the stress that comes from the fame of Hollywood and at that moment the former TV Star known as Bolt was currently laying on the front porch of the two story house he and his friends called home fast asleep, his white fur glimmered in the shining sunlight.

He slowly opened his eyes and the brown blob he saw in front of him began to clear up, he then saw that it was Rhino, inside his plastic ball, standing in front of him.

"Morning Bolt!" The hamster said cheerfully.

Bolt yawned. "Morning Rhino," he muttered. He looked around for Mittens, Penny and her Mom but didn't see them anywhere. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Oh, Penny and her Mom went to go buy Mittens a new collar." Rhino replied, before yawning. "Let me tell you… that cat goes through collars like _cupcakes_… speaking of which I could really got for one. You wanna go and raid the fridge?"

"Hmm, maybe later, right now I just want to catch up on a few minutes of sleep." Bolt told him. "Penny's Mom was up all night talking to someone, I wonder who it could be…?"

"I don't know, but she sure seemed happy about it." Rhino remarked, before gasping sharply. "Maybe it's the _President_ coming to take you on a top secret mission!"

"Rhino, I _really_ don't think it's the _President_." Bolt stated.

"Hey, you never know." Rhino shrugged. They then hear the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way. "Oh! That's them now!"

Bolt looked around and saw that Rhino was right, the blue car that belong to Penny's Mom had indeed pulled up in the driveway. Excited, Bolt barked and rushed over to greet his owner, Penny, as she exited the car.

Penny giggled. "Hey there boy, did you miss me?" she asked, Bolt licked her face in response making her giggle. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Penny's Mom steps out of the car as well, along with Mittens, who was sporting a new green collar with a bell attached to it.

The young girl rubbed her dog's head affectionately, he smiled happily. "Yeah, I missed you to boy," his 'person' told him lovingly before standing up. "Come on, let's get inside."

Penny and Bolt began to make their way to the house when Bolt noticed Mittens approaching him from behind.

"Hey there, wags." Mittens smirked.

"Oh, hey, Mittens." Bolt said, getting usually flustered from reason as he looked at her and her new collar. "How… how was shopping for a new collar?"

"Eh, pretty good, plus I think I found one I'm actually willing to stick with." Mittens replied, as she showed off her collar. "You like?"

Bolt was unsure of what to say at the moment. "Uh… yeah, it uh… it's great, it uh… it even matches your eyes," he stuttered a bit with a smile.

Mittens turned her head away slightly, smiling. She looked touched by Bolt's compliment. "Thanks," she said. They both glance away slightly, unsure of what to say before Mittens finally spoke. "We'll see you inside, catch you later, Bolt."

As Mittens started to walk by she gently brushed her fur against his making him freeze up and causing his eyes to widen. He watched Mittens walk towards the house, loosens his collar a bit as if he was hot then turns to walk back in along with her.

Rhino watched from the front porch then stopped Bolt before he could go in himself.

"Bolt! Bolt!" he called out.

"Yeah?" Bolt asked.

"Did I just see _the cat _rub herself against you out of _affection_!?" Rhino exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Uh… well…. Yeah, I think so…" Bolt admitted. "But it was nothing. Really."

"Nothing?" Rhino echoed, before chuckling a bit. "Come on Bolt, I think we _both_ know what that meant."

"We… do?" Bolt inquired, nervously.

Rhino nodded. "Yep! I think Mittens _likes_ you!" he said in sing-song voice.

"_What!?"_ Bolt cried out in shock, while blushing. "Come on, it was just a little rub, that doesn't _mean_ anything… does it?"

Rhino gasped sharply. "You like her too! Don't you!"

"No! No, I don't!" Bolt denied, still blushing.

Rhino gasped once again. "You do! You absolutely do!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Bolt stated as he and Rhino began to walk inside. "I mean, she's a cat and I'm dog, it…"

Bolt stopped mid-sentence and froze when he saw Mittens again licking her paws in front of the window where the light from the sun was shining through, her black fur glistened in the bright light making her seem very entrancing. She noticed Bolt staring at her and looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

At that moment Bolt snapped out his trance. "What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just uh… I'm good."

Mittens slowly nodded her head. "That's good…"

"Yeah… I think so… I mean being good is… good, you know despite the occasional setbacks…" Bolt agreed awkwardly.

"Yep." Mittens said with a nod.

Both of them glance away from each other uncomfortably, noticing this Rhino decided to point out the plain obvious.

"Awkward!" he said in a sing-song voice. Both Mittens and Bolt glare at him, annoyed. The little chubby brown hamster smiled sheepishly and rolled away to avoid any further trouble. They then turn to each other again, looking even more uncomfortable.

"So… uh… I'll guess I'll leave you to it then." Bolt said.

"Ok, see ya." Mittens told him, with a nod.

Bolt returned the nod and began to walk away. "Yeah…"

As he began to walk to the other side of the house Bolt began to mutter to himself.

"Ugh, man, what is _wrong_ with me?" he wondered to himself in a hushed tone.

Completely unknown to him, on the other side of the house Mittens was having a very similar conversation with herself.

"Ugh, man what is going on with me!?" she asked herself out loud.

"I can't be having feelings for _Mittens_," Bolt stated. "I mean… she's a cat and… I'm a dog, it shouldn't be right… right?

"I can't be having feelings for _Bolt_," Mittens stated. "I mean… he's a dog and… I'm a cat, it shouldn't be right… right?"

"I mean yeah she's… nice, funny and helped me learn how be a regular dog but… that doesn't mean that I like her… does it?" Bolt wondered.

"I mean yeah, he's handsome… for a dog, really loyal to Penny, and Rhino… and _me_, not to mention he's _really_ nice once you get to know but doesn't mean that I like him… does it?" The black and white cat inquired to herself, confused.

"Not to mention… it completely violates the _laws of nature_ for crying out loud!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Plus we're too different. How would it _work_ anyway? What would people _think_? What would the _children_ look like?" Mitten inquired, she instantly froze after that last sentence. "Ok, now I _know_ I did not just say _children_… did I?

They both stopped talking and walking at that moment and held their heads as they groaned, both stressed and frustrated.

"Ugh, this is driving me _crazy_!?" both Mittens and Bolt yelled.

It was then that they realized that they weren't totally alone at the moment as they noticed some folks staring at them, with Rhino staring at Bolt and three pigeons staring at Mittens from outside the window.

"Awkward!" Rhino said in a sing-song voice, once again. Bolt glared at him, annoyed. The little chubby brown hamster smiled sheepishly, startled whistling then rolled away. Bolt breathed a long sigh. Meanwhile Mittens was hissing at that pigeons pawing at the window as she quickly scared the birds away, she also sighed as she slumped down.


End file.
